Interview with B RS and WRS
by Mister House
Summary: Yep, the interview with B RS and WRS. How long do you think it'll last before they try to kill each other? Rated K  for humor and mild violence.


**Author's Note**: Yep, here is the story idea coming to life. You will laugh and trust me, it an winner (If it is).

Black Rock Shooter and co. belongs to Huke.

Youtube belongs to Google.

* * *

><p>"And we're live in 3, 2, 1..." the cameraman said.<p>

Two people are sitting in chairs, looking directly at the camera. The one on the left has black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and converses. Her hair is set into twin-tails, with the right twin-tail shorter than the left. The one on the right has white hair, magenta eyes, and was wearing a summer dress with white high heels.

"Hi, my name is Black Rock Shooter," the black haired girl said.

"And I'm White Rock Shooter" the other introduced.

"Today, we're going to talk about the upcoming game called; Black Rock Shooter: The Game," B RS said.

"It's been in development for quite a while now, hasn't it?" WRS inquired.

"Yep, and we are here to answer some questions that's been going around"

B RS cleared her throat and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before asking," So, what should we talk about first?"

WRS answered,"How about my introduction to the game"

"Oh yeah, let's start with that," B RS said before continuing,"When WRS was introduced in the second trailer, there's been talk going around, all of them positive"

"Yes, and it's amazing people are taking it so well, although... there has been commotion going on" WRS said.

"Apparently, WRS can't go or be anywhere without being bombarded with fans, it's worse than when BGS was introduced and I'm not sure that's a good thing"

A sword flew by them, missing their heads by 3 inches. A voice resounded throughout the room.

"I heard that!"

The two of them looked spooked but got back to the matter at hand.

"Anyways... there's one notorious incident that occurred when we were working on the cutscenes" WRS said, remembering what happened on that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

Work on the cutscene for what's happening on the Palace on the Moon was going smoothly, until...

_BAM!_

The doors to the studio was busted open by a bunch of people. All the crew and cameramen stopped what they were doing and both B RS and WRS turned to see a mob of fans.

"WRS, WE LOVE YOU!" They screamed.

WRS instantly turned pale and froze in sheer fright. The mob was rushing towars her until the sound of a motorcycle was heading their way.

"Out of the way!" The rider yelled.

The rider pressed on the brakes, bringing the motorcycle to a halt and brought it up on its front wheel, using the back wheel to hit the mob in the head. After hitting everyone in the mob, the motorcycle was on the ground again and the rider appears to be a girl with grey hair and green eyes. Everyone else was stunned by what happened.

"Oh yeah, 100 points!" The girl shouted.

"Grey, what are you doing?" B RS yelled.

The girl known as Grey merely blinked at B RS and said,"They were a pain so I took care of it."

WRS snapped back to reality and yelled,"But we wanted them out, not dead!"

"Hey, same result, right?" Grey asked.

"NO, IT ISN'T!" B RS and WRS shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to current time...<strong>

"At least they didn't die... and sue us," B RS sighed.

"Yes, well... what should we talk about now?" WRS questioned.

"How about that unknown song in the first trailer"

"Sure, but that is your specialty," WRS stated.

"Okay, as you know, the song in the first trailer was presumably done by the Japanese band; ONE OK ROCK, and since the vocals in the song matches ONE OK ROCK's vocalist; Taka, it's thought to be done by them but I'm not sure," B RS told.

"It's because they're being hush-hush about the title, right?"

"Yep"

"Right, and as you may as well know, the game will be released on August 25 this year," WRS informed.

"And there are talks about releasing the game in the U.S. and Europe but it isn't solidify yet" B RS said as well.

"Also, when you buy the White Premium Box set, you get a figma of me,"

"And if you get the regular WRS Box set, you get a nendoroid version of her"

"And that wraps things up"

"Yeah..." B RS said as a thought passed her mind,"You know, we went through the whole interview without killing each other."

"You're right..." WRS realized.

They stared at each other before rushing out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later...<strong>

B RS's Rock Cannon clashed with WRS scythe, their eyes alight with their respected flame. As they continued fighting, the cameraman turned the camera around, revealing Grey as the cameraman all along.

"This is going to be the most popular video on Youtube," She grinned before turning the camera back to the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah, this my idea in fruition. Hope you enjoy it. Later.

P.S: Please review. Reviewing makes me more active in The Life of B RS and yes, White Rock Shooter will appear later in the story.


End file.
